Session 1
Members *Daniel G - Daran, Elven Cleric *Eddie - Goliath Paladin *Kevin - Ash Greyborn, Genasi Ranger *Kyle - Misdir, Elven Ranger *Ross - Herb, Elven Druid The Adventure We begin out adventure in the town of Pashin. A dank and smelly place. Misdir the ranger is being treated by the barber for filth fever. He quickly realizes that he must get out of there before they bleed him to death. Making his way to the local temple, me is treated and healed by Daran, who in turn gets in trouble. The paladin enters our story at this point and helps Misdir deal with some local thugs who are trying to burn a fire Genasi. Misdir notices the ranger and the three kill the thugs, the last one dying as he runs away. Meanwhile, Herb, the druid is selling some weeds to the local priest, and the deal goes south. He doesn't get paid and leaves unhappy. On the way out, Daran does purchase a few quarters though. As night approaches, the party splits and some head to the woods, while the rest go to the Five Dragons Inn & Tavern. The guys out in the forest notice 'The Herald', a famous bard. Excited for his stories, they head back into town, and Daran, not wanting to miss things, sneaks out of the temple and the five meet up in the tavern. The Herald's first story paints the Dark Knights in a bad light and a brawl erupts. The five band together and take down six thugs, making friends with The Herald in the process. As the bard becomes more coherent, his eyes widened and he exclaimed to the party, "It was my dream of you that has led me here. The Sylvan Key that is meant for you has fallen into the hands of the enemy!" Talking about the key, The Herald reveals that the key is not a key and that it has fallen into the hands of Pegrin, a self labeled 'Dark Knight'. He explains that they key is an elven object once kept in the Palace of Arathene, an elven city to the east. The Herald emphasizes that this is an important object and is meant for the group, although he cannot foresee what it is meant to do. The party ends the evening with beer and fey weed (also Ash struck out hard). The following morning, with no preparation the party headed directly for Pegrin's camp. A surprise attack downs two of the guards, but a third thug raises the alarm. The fight starts well, the mage is killed without even unleashing a spell, and the guards fall to arrows. The tide is quickly changed as the paladin loses his right hand and falls unconscious, followed by the cleric and a ranger. Ash starts a forest fire as he runs and continues to pump arrows into the enemy. The dead and dying use an action point and are stabilized. The tides turn again as a nat 20 is rolled and Misdir stands again. In the end, the Dark Knights fall, and the Key is recovered. The session ends with the party heading back to town to lick their wounds and recoup. Upon showing the key to The Herald, he reveals that it is an object that is passed down from the line of female elven royalty, and last owned by Alhana Starbreeze. It plays a haunting, ancient song. XP Total XP: 965 XP each: 193 Loot *195 sp *12 small gemstones (30 sp each) *3 bottles of fine wine (10 sp each) *3 Arathene jade carvings (a raven, a cat, and a snake, 75 sp each) *2 Potions of cure wounds *Bone scroll case with two sheets of parchment *Masterwork longsword (+1 to damage) *The Key of Quinari *36 gp worth of usable equipment, if you drag it back to town and try to sell it. *In general equipment like this will be ignored, as it isn't worth being carried, but at low levels, if you want to go to the trouble for a few pennies, it may help. *Somebody picked up a rusty dagger (-1 to damage), but that may have gotten left behind.